11:30 at Platform 2
by Lae Bevin
Summary: I watched you each night you came in late in the tower. I watched you disappear into the dungeon with someone different almost every night. I watched you go into the Three Broomsticks every Hogsmeade with someone who wasn’t me. I know about them. I wis


**Disclaimer: **As much as I want Remus and Sirius, they're not mine.

**Author's note: **Have I mentioned how much I love Michelle Branch's songs? This one's from "One of These Days"… Watch out for my favourite line. :)

**11:30**** at Platform 2**

**_June 1978_**

The compartment door flung open and Remus Lupin held on the archway. "Please – Where is – she?" he panted. Lily Evans, Lae Bevin, and J.K. R'phael were gathering their things and were putting them back into their trunks.

"She got off as soon as the train stopped." J.K. said as she put her last spellbook in her trunk.

"Thanks." Remus dashed out of sight in an instant.

"Slow down, buddy. What's the rush?" Alex clapped Remus' shoulder as he stopped to breathe.

"I need to find her. I need – to – find her – right away." He panicked. He held on his forehead, straightened up and looked around Platform 9 ¾ for Gyn Plata-Connor. "Well, have you seen her?" his voice cracked.

"The last time I saw her was when you and her were talking in that last compartment on the train. Hey man, are you okay?" Alex asked as he dragged his trunk onto a trolley.

"Yeah, thanks." Remus ran into the crowd.

"For once, I try being honest. Well, _that_ led me nowhere." Remus held onto the window pane and watched the greenery flash before his eyes.

"It's not going to work out. I _can't_ make it work out." Gyn sat on the cushioned seats, and played with the ends of her long black hair.

"You know, for someone who holds your reputation, you sure have trouble being honest." Remus said.

"I have trouble being honest _with you_." Gyn said, a little too loudly than she intended.

"_That_ wasn't so hard, was it?" Remus turned to her and smirked. Gyn expected sarcasm but sh never thought it would break her heart.

"Remus, you just kissed me."

"_You_ kissed me!"

"I fell over because of the jolt!"

"Nice way to clear things up, thanks." Remus moved to exit the compartment.

Gyn panicked. She was never nervous around anybody. She never had to lie to any of her libertines. She hated Remus so much because she was fumbling all over herself for the first time.

"No, wait!" she blocked the door.

"You know, you made it clear. It was the jolt. It was the _train's_ fault. It was an accident. Nothing more. No point discussing an accident, is there?" He looked at the glass panels. He looked at the seat. He looked at Gyn's ear and over her shoulder.

"Don't turn this into a bloody classroom discussion!" Remus looked at Gyn with perplexity. She looked at the loose threads on his cloak. "I – I _kissed_ you." She softly muttered. "I'm sorry." An apology from Gyn Plata-Connor was hardly believable so Remus didn't really know how to deal with what she just said.

"And I am too. Sorry, I mean."

"Why?"

"Well, for a second there, before the jolt, when I told you how I've been feeling all this time, I actually believed you'd see me – like you see… _them_." Remus opened the door. "I could've settled for that." He stepped out. A cold tear ran down Gyn's cheek. She followed Remus out on the corridor but he was walking too fast. And frankly, she didn't have the strength to follow him after what he just said.

"I couldn't." she told the universe.

Sirius Black stepped out of the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She found Gyn sitting on her trunk a couple of feet away from the barrier. She hid her head inside her robe.

"Gyn!" Sirius called as he ran to his cousin. "Gyn!" He called again. He slowed down, stopped and sat on his heels in front of Gyn. "Hey, what's wrong? Forgot something?" He asked.

"Yeah." He vaguely heard.

"What?" he asked.

She lifted her head and said, "My heart." She hid inside her robes again.

"I thought you didn't have one." Sirius said and Gyn hit his shoulder. "He was looking for you."

"Who?" and her head emerged. Sirius gave her a significant look. "Oh fuck, like he was." She sighed. "_He_ walked out on me. _I_ should look for him." Sirius stood and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, yeah, you should. But he was looking for you. Before he got on his train home."

"Oh Merlin," she stood and touched Sirius' arm, "Which one?"

"Platform two. Leaves in," he checked his watch. "Five minutes." Gyn ran into the crowd and towards platform two as fast as she could.

"I watched you each night you came in late in the tower. I watched you disappear into the dungeon with someone different almost every night. I watched you go into the Three Broomsticks every Hogsmeade with someone who _wasn't_ me. I know about _them_. I _wish_ I were one of them."

She cursed loudly when a crowd of professionals got off platform three and she heard the final whistle of doormen closing the doors of the train on platform two. She pushed and shoved people away and made her way to the side of the train.

"Remus!" She shouted. "Remus!" she ran alongside the train. "Remus come back down here!" but the train started to move. "No, no! Wait!" She shouted and hit the steel train twice. The train gained speed and it rolled away from her.


End file.
